Becoming a Man
by Deceiver of Fools
Summary: Silly little LucasTony snippet.


Just a little Tony/Lucas snippet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Becoming a Man**

Lucas opened the hatch to his cabin and immediately stopped dead in his tracks. He stared.

Tony looked up from what he was doing with a sigh. "C'mon Luke, like you've never seen-"

He was cut off mid-sentence when Lucas laughed out loud. "Heh, no, _actually_, I haven't." He continued snickering as he came in and closed the hatch behind him.

"Well you should try it, I find it very therapeutic." Tony said matter-of-factly.

Lucas looked back as he made his way to his computer chair. His face said "yeah right."

"You know, if I was anyone else walking in here now, your reputation would be sorely damaged. No one would ever look at you the same way again."

Tony still fiddling with the objects in his hands paused in mid air when he digested what Lucas had just said. His eyes bored into Lucas' back like maggots into rotting flesh. "Luke…you wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?" His mischievous smirk could be heard over his errant typing. He could feel Tony's eyes _in_ his back. Turning around Lucas scoffed. "Tony, since when do _you_ care what people think? You could be chanting satanic mantras and walking around in a black robe with a baphomet drawn on your forehead in pig's blood and people would just say 'Oh haha that's Tony.' Not that I'm surprised I'm saying this, but man, sometimes you make no sense."

"I make no sense? Fine, go and tell anybody you want. Why don't you make a ship wide broadcast too, that'll be fun."

Tony mumbled some expletives under his breath while Lucas sat typing, ignoring him.

Silence.

About 40 seconds later Lucas swung around in his chair. "What's your problem?! Are you mad at me?! You know you can be a real bitch sometimes."

Tony ignored him while Lucas sat. His annoyed look slowly turned into a pleading one when he realized Tony _might_ be able to do that all day. Lucas looked down at the grating waiting for Tony to give in. He was also searching for something to say besides _actually_ apologizing. He would never do such a thing.

Tony glanced up from his hands. Lucas was pouting. He couldn't think of anything more annoying. Sighing, Tony grunted for Lucas' attention. He _looked_ apologetic. Tony guessed that was enough. He patted a space beside him on the bunk for Lucas to sit down.

Lucas meekly toddled over next to Tony.

"…so what is it?"

"Well," Tony sounded like a kindergarten teacher, "it's _going_ to be an elephant. But as you can see, I can't just make the whole thing all at once. I have to make the pieces first, then I can put them together."

"Mmhmm"

Tony put the elephant's left hind leg to his side and reached under the bed to get the other finished parts. "See?"

Lucas stared.

Tony rearranged them.

"Ohhhhh. OK. I get it now. How long have you been working on this?" Lucas' half grin appeared as he looked up to Tony's face.

"Since I got here. It's for my niece, shithead."

Lucas raised his hands defensively. "I said nothing."

"You thought it."

"I thought nothing."

"That's my job, asshole."

Lucas played with the completed elephant limbs, trunk and ears. The material Tony used was very soft. Lucas wished he had sheets made out of it. And shoes! Staring at the little legs, Lucas imagined the soft fleece-like material cushioning his feet and toes while he moon-walked around seaQuest. There'd be envious looks from passersby. He'd be the most popular crewmember there ever was. All he needed was…his eyes shot over to Tony's hands.

Tony looked over and realized he had an intent audience. Reaching under the bed again he brought up a needle, thread and a small bag of material and stuffing and dumped it into Lucas' lap.

Again, Lucas stared. He had no idea where to start.

"Don't worry about it, sewing's easy! I'll teach you!"

* * *

Yes. Silliness abounds. For some reason I suddenly had this picture in my head of Lucas walking in on Tony sewing. OK. So this _probably_ wouldn't happen on the show, but that's what fanfiction is about, right?

This is the first fic I've ever finished (note the size) or had the (figurative) balls to publish. I crave honest feedback, even if it is just an "uh…huh..." I can never tell how I write, cuz I'm seeing it in my head as I go along anyway, so I don't count. Tell me what you think!


End file.
